A Night Spent at Wayne Manor
by silly pancake22
Summary: Barbara has to spend the night at Wayne manor while her father is away. No one is complaining about it, especially Dick Grayson. The question game comes into play, and Barbara will stop at nothing to learn is biggest secret! Read it, its cute, i promise!


A Night Spent at Wayne Manor

Barbara Gordon and Richard/Dick Grayson (Robin)

All characters copyright to DC

This story takes place during their early teen years : ) just a little young lovin' :) A little while before Barbara became batgirl.

* * *

There was a thick anticipation in the air, his heart was pounding and his fingers were shaking. A young fourteen year old boy, and he had already fallen head over heals for a girl, his face looked flush, but he swallowed his butterflies and tried to act normal.

"Dick, Barbara should be here any minute..." A deep voice came from behind him, it was the voice of Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman, but that was only between the two of them.

'finally...' Dick thought to himself, he had been waiting nearly all day. Bruce ran his fingers through the boys hair, messing up the thick brown locks of hair on his head.

Just then, the door bell rang and echoed through the halls of Wayne manor. Dick nearly sprinted for the door, until Bruce stopped him in his tracks. Bruce calmly opened the door to greet the company.

There stood Gotham's police commissioner Jim Gordon, dressed in his normal attire topped with his khaki trench coat. And standing by his side, was none other than Barbara Gordon, his daughter who was the same age as Dick. She had long red hair and tiny freckles on her nose, bright blue eyes and a warm smile and a small bag of luggage in her hand. Each one of these things made Dick's heart beat faster and faster, but he played it cool and didn't even crack a smile.

"Jim!" Bruce said, reaching out his hand to shake, with a forced smile. Jim Gordon was the only other person who knew that Bruce Wayne, was also Batman.

"Bruce, thanks again for letting Barbara stay here tonight, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, she is like family..."

"...Barbara say hello to Mr. Bruce Wayne..."

"Hello, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" Barbara said anxiously reaching out to shake his hand.

"And who might this young man be? Bruce?" Jim asked curiously staring at Dick.

"This is Master Richard Grayson..."

"Hello sir..." Dick said, nodding his head slightly.

"Master huh?" Barbara said with a grin.

"...B-but you can call me Dick..."

"Sounds good!" She smiled and laughed.

...Ok, well I best be heading out, Barbara, you behave yourself.." Jim gave her a kiss on the forehead and waved goodbye to Bruce and the boy.

"We'll see you in the morning!" Bruce waved back.

"C'mon in Barbara, make yourself at home.." Bruce said, leading her into the manor.

"Fancy place you got here!" her eyes were wide with amazement.

"...And this is Alfred Pennyworth, if you need anything at all, be sure to ask him..."

"Ms. Barbara, we have been anxiously awaiting your arrival..." Alfred bowed slightly and smirked over at Dick, who only gave him a nasty glare in return.

"...I have work to do, so have Dick show you around..." Bruce said, turning to walk up the stairs to his 'office'.

Both Bruce and Alfred left the room, leaving the two fourteen year olds alone in the entry way of the Wayne Manor.

Barbara picked up her luggage and looked up at Dick. "Is there anyplace I can drop this off?"

"Uhhh Y-Yeah! Sure, follow me!" He managed to stutter, her voice carried such confidence, and his voice was nothing more than a broken record.

He lead her into a bedroom that had a large window and a huge bed decorated with a white canopy.

"Here's y-your room..." He said.

"Thank you!" She set down her things and then turned back to him. "Now you can show me around..." She smiled at him, linking their arms.

He blushed a bit, but did as she said, and walked her around the manor.

"This is the kitchen," He said, presenting it to her as if it were a fine piece of art.

"And the dining room..." He said. A large crystal chandelier caught Barbara's eye, and the tiny reflections shone over Barbara's face, which caught Dick's attention.

"And here is my favorite room... The entertainment room..." He smiled at her. It was a large room with a movie theater screen, and a row of reclining chairs. With fancy snack machines and soda machines, Barbara could see how this room would be any teen's dream!

"M-maybe we could watch a movie in here, l-later..." Dick gulped and tensed up, expecting rejection.

"I'd like that..." She looked up at him with a smile, tightening the link of their arms. Dick sighed a large sigh of relief, he and Barbara had a movie date, later tonight.

"Y-you hungry?" He asked quietly.

"Wait, you haven't shown me the upstairs.." She looked at him curiously

"Oh... We're not allowed to go upstairs, thats Bruce's office..." Dick looked at her and shrugged. The truth was, it was not only his office, but it was where he stored his identity as Batman, and Barbara, under no circumstances, was Barbara to find out that Bruce was Batman, or that Dick, himself, was Robin the boy wonder....

"Oh.... Ok..." She said awkwardly looking at her feet.

"But, maybe we can watch that movie now?" He smiled at her, breaking her thoughts.

"Ok! Lets go!" She smiled an ear to ear grin and grabbed his hand and ran back into the entertainment room.

She ran so quickly, she nearly pulled Dick's arm right out of the socket. But he didn't mind, his pain was dulled by her enthusiasm and her smile made his body go numb. She swirled down the hall and twirled into the room, halting and stepping aside for Dick to walk in and set up a movie.

"W-what kind of movie do you want to watch?"

"Can we watch a scary movie!" She asked shyly

"Are you sure? You won't get too scared?" He looked at her, half way smirking

"Of course not!! I wanna watch a really scary movie!" She insisted, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Okay.... But only if your sure..." He smirked at her again, pulling out a dvd box with the title 'Mirrors' across the cover. Barbara looked at the dvd box and gulped slightly. Dick opened the Dvd player and inserted the dvd, then he pressed play.

Offering Barbara a seat on the reclining couch, she sat down, her face flushed. Dick sat next to her, making sure he wasn't sitting too close at first, but making sure he was still close enough to be there when she got scared, which he knew she would be. Dick had seen the movie dozens of times, so it no longer scared him, one of the reasons he decided to pick it. But for a first time seeing it, it is definitely a very scary movie.

The movie began playing. All was calm for the first 10 minutes into the movie, and Barbara was content, telling herself that she wasn't to make a fool of herself in front of Dick. But once erie music began to play, and phantom ghost like figures Barbara lost control and launched herself into Dick's chest, closing her eyes tightly and clinging onto his shirt. Dick was at first, stunned, and unsure of how to respond. But, like in all the romance movies he had watched, he wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder and whispered...

"..The scary part is over..." And she scarcely opened her eyes. After about the tenth or eleventh time of being scared out of her wits, she finally fussed up.

"Dick? I don't think I can watch this movie any more..." She looked up at him, she was obviously embarrassed she was too much of a wimp to watch a scary movie with a guy. He probably thought she was a little cry baby.

"Thats ok!" He said cheerfully. "I was just about to turn it off for you anyways. You nearly ripped my shirt to shreds!" He laughed.

"S-sorry!" She blushed a bright red as she looked down at his shirt to see that her fingers had stretched out the material and even began to form tears and rips.

"You don't know your own strength," He laughed again, trying to comfort her, he tightened his grip on her shoulder. "You're pretty strong for a girl..."

Barbara looked up at him with a coy smile. "I guess there's a lot you don't know about me..."

"Then maybe, now is the time to learn a thing or two about you, Ms. Barbara Gordon..." He smiled back at her.

"Here are the rules...." He explained. "I get to ask you three questions, and you HAVE to answer all of them, and then you can ask ME three questions.."

"Ok!" She agreed, nodding her head firmly.

"First question..." He began "Whats your favorite color?"

Barbara thought about the question for a moment before answering. "I guess it would be macaroni and cheese..." She said

"Thats not a color!!" He retorted, laughing at her answer

"Yes it is!! It's a color of orange! In the crayola crayon box!" She insisted, but she laughed along with him, because she knew it was a silly answer.

"Then whats your favorite food??" He asked, biting his lip to restrain for laughing.

"Macaroni and cheese!!!" She yelped, and they both bursted out in laughter, rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs.

When they finally caught their breath, Dick sat up, his abdomen burning from the laughter. This was his final question, he scanned his thoughts for a more serious question...

"Barbara, what do you want to be when you grow up?" He looked at her with a serious look on his face, and his brow was raised up in curiosity.

"You promise you won't laugh?" She bit her lip, looking worried.

"I promise!" He said, crossing his fingers over his heart and raising his hand up in the hair. pledging his promise.

"...A super hero.." She mumbled under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear. But it was audible enough for him to hear.

"R-Really?" He was surprised at her answer... It made him actually smile outside and inside, he desperately wanted to tell her about his secret identity as Robin, HE was a super hero! Maybe, he could someday help her accomplish her dream.

"You think I'm a nerd... Don't you..." She turned away, ashamed.

"NO, No, no, not at all.. I think, its...cute..." He turned her face back to face him, and he smiled at her sweetly.

They smiled in silence for a moment. Barbara could feel her heart beginning to pump faster and faster. There was something about Dick that made her stomach flutter, and her cheeks burn. It was sort of like an allergic reaction, only it was good, she liked this feeling.

"My turn!" She yelped out excitedly.

"Ok, shoot!!" Dick sat up straight and proper, and prepared to answer any question she asked him.

"Whats Bruce's office like?" ...any question but that question, Dick thought to himself. But he swallowed, lying was not his strong point...

"Y-y'know... just boring papers," He gulped, sweating a bit. "Business stuff...."

Now Barbara had a nag for reading people, and she could read Dick like a Dr. Sues book, he was lying to her, which upset her. He was hiding something. Something BIG... She chose her next question carefully.

"Dick...." She spoke firmly.

"Y-yeah?" He stuttered.

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?" She narrowed her eyes at him, examining him carefully.

"Uhhh..." He stirred his brain for something he could tell her, anything but the truth..

"And Dick," She gave him the puppy eyes. "No lying this time..."

Now he had no way out, he had to tell her. When your fourteen, whatever a girl told you to do, it was held to a higher standard than the law. And when that girl was Barbara Gordon, he secretly didn't mind telling her.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone...I mean it!" He spoke very sharply and seriously.

"I promise, Dick." She nodded her head in excitement.

"I----well, I...." He had no idea how to say what he was about to say....

"Spit it out!" She said desperately.

"I'm Robin!!" He shouted.

Barbara bursted out in laughter, but when there was no laughter accompanying her, she knew he wasn't kidding. She cleared her throat.

"You're Robin? Like the super hero in the newspaper all the time?"

"Thats me.." He shrugged blushing.

"Prove it!"

He didn't have his costume with him, Alfred was sewing it up upstairs. It was torn during their last fight.

But Dick did have scars and cuts he had received during fights. Those will have to do...

He rolled up his shirt sleeve and showed her his cuts and scars. "You see this scar..." He said, flexing his arm muscle.

"Oh my god!" She gasped, his arm was covered in bruises and scars.

"Its from Catwoman's whip..." He felt rather macho, showing his battle scars to a girl for the first time.

"And this bruise..." He pointed to a small, perfectly circular bruise on his upper shoulder.

"...Its from Two Face's lucky coin..."

"Wow!" She admired it cautiously.

"And if you look closely, you can even see the imprint from the coin!" He sure did like showing off.

Barbara couldn't help but laugh at his attitude. She covered her hands over her mouth to try and silence herself.

Dick's thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt. Barbara's laugh... it suddenly made his heart sink, and his throat ache. There was something faintly familiar about it. It reminded him of something... no, someone he had lost, years ago...

"Dick?" Is everything ok?" And just has the haunting thoughts began to flood his mind once again. Barbara's voice pulled him away..

"Y--yeah..." He shook it off. Barbara now knew that he had another secret. Reading his expression, she became suddenly worried. He looked in anguish, and hurt. Like there was something haunting his thoughts, deep down... and he just kept pushing it deeper...

"No, whats wrong?" She persisted.

"Its, nothing, I just remembered something..."

"What was it?"

"You ask too many questions..." He snapped at her. She jumped back at his anger.

"S-sorry." She said, looking down.

Dick noticed that his tone was harsh, and relaxed himself, taking a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry," He said sincerely. "Its the question game, your supposed to ask questions..." He assured her that he was sorry by placing his hand momentarily on her shoulder.

"Dick..." She looked back up at him.

"Yeah?" He asked curiously.

"How did you become Robin?"

Dick took another deep breath... "You don't have to answer if you don't want to!" She informed him.

"No, its ok, you should know..."

He relaxed his nerves and began. "When I was younger, my family, my parents... they were acrobats, we. We were all acrobats. We traveled with this huge circus. The flying Graysons, thats what they called us..." He smiled, taking in his fond memories.

"We were all so famous, everyone wanted to see us perform... But many were jealous. Especially, Zucco, an evil man, he wanted our money that we made from performing, and we refused to pay him..." He gulped, he could feel his throat closing tightly.

"So one night, when my parents were doing their renowned trapeze act... He had the ropes and safety nets cut, and they fell...to their deaths..." He looked up at Barbara, who had tears welling up in her eyes. She placed her hands over Dick's "I'm so sorry..."

"But Bruce Wayne was in the audience..." He held her hands, assuring her that the story was to get better...

"He saw the whole thing, he was the one who offered to take me in, and let me stay here!" He smiled.

"His parents died when he was young too, so he understood me..." He squeezed her hands tighter.

"It was later that I found out that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman, and once I found out, it was inevitable that I was to be his sidekick... And thats how I became Robin..." He said, finally answering her question.

"Wow!!" Her jaw dropped... "So thats why we can't see Bruce's office" She smirked at him, she put it all together.

"Yup!" He laughed, they laughed.... She laughed.

Dick's face turned to a frown again.

"Now whats wrong?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your laugh... It sounds so much like my mothers... That's all..." He shrugged, like it was no big deal.

Barbara felt her heart sink, she felt so bad, thats why he had become so upset all of a sudden, because of her...

She swung her arms around him, nearly toppling him over. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...."

Dick laughed again. She was a smart girl, but sort of clueless. "No dummy, I like to hear your laugh..."

"But I don't want to bring back bad memories for you..." She hugged him tighter.

"You don't!" He rolled his eyes at her. "You remind me of how great she was, all of the good memories. She would have liked you a lot..." He smiled at her, hugging her back.

"R...really?" She moved her head back to look him straight in the eyes.

Seeing her stare at him so intensely made him blush.

"Y-yeah. She always told me to marry someone who loves to laugh.." Dick regretted letting those words slip out of his mouth.. Marriage! She probably thought he was a creep now! He wished he could take the words back, but it was too late...

But all Barbara did was smile, her arms loosened and fell to her sides.

"I still have one more question..." She looked at him with a small smirk.

"Thats right! You do!" Flustered by her sudden change of subject.

"Dick..." Barbara blushed a bright slade of red, beginning to mumble and stutter.

"Y...yes? Barbara?" He was hanging onto her every word...

"Have you ever been....." She closed her eyes tightly, in fear of his response. "Kissed?"

He jumped at her question. "N-No!" His eyes opened wide, still in shock.

He looked disgusted by the very thought. So Barbara refrained from asking any further.

"Yeah... Me either." She stated looking away from him, biting down on her lip.

'You blew it dummy!' he cursed himself. "But... Uhhh..." He tried to speak.

Barbara whipped around, closed her eyes, and grabbed is face, pressing her lips against his firmly and grabbing the material on his shirt tightly in her fists. Dick kisses her back, in shock at her aggressive approach, he placed his hand on her back, causing her to relax her muscles and loosen her grip on his shirt.

Barbara broke the kiss, and looked at him, their noses touched. "Now you have..." She whispered.

Dick smiled at her, reaching out to hold her hand. "Yup!" That was the only stupid answer he could manage to say, but it was good enough for the both of them.

Morning came suddenly, and Dick woke up in the floor of the entertainment room. But Barbara wasn't next to him, where she had fallen asleep.

"Master Grayson?" Alfred spoke from the doorway of the room. "Would you care to wish Barbara farewell as she departs?" Dick sat up quickly and rushed out to see her. He ran out and slid into the entry way. Seeing Barbara and Jim Gordon walking to their car. And Bruce standing in the doorway, Dick pushed Bruce out of the way. "Barbara!" He called, waving his hand to her and smiling an ear to ear grin.

"Bye!!" She called out to him, blowing him a kiss.

Bruce closed the door and looked down at Dick with one eyebrow raised. Dick's grin quickly turned to a frightened. Bruce smirked, wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulder.

"She's pretty special, isn't she?" He said.

Dick sighed a dreamy sigh. "Yeahhh..."

"Well she sure is smart enough to be a super hero, she managed to get a lot out of you..." He looked down at him, "Who knows, maybe one day, she will be a hero too..." And at that, he calmly walked away.

Dick's eyes shot open! "Bruce! Did you eavesdrop on us all night!?" Dick looked at him with his jaw hanging on the floor. Bruce simply let out a chuckle, and walked upstairs. Dick was half ready to charge after him, until Alfred caught his attention.

"Master Grayson, Miss Barbara wanted me to give this to you..." He said, handing him a small piece of paper. Dick snatched the paper from his hand and opened it.

There, written on the small piece of paper, was her name and phone number, and under that she wrote 'call me' and a little heart.

Dick smiled clutching the paper in his hand.

"My Lord! Master Grayson, what happened to that shirt?" Alfred said in astonishment.

Dick looked down at his shirt, the same shirt he had worn the whole night, it still had Barbara's finger marks in it, they had been permanently stretched into the fabric, along with the many small holes and tears she had formed.

Dick smiled back at Alfred.

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked away.

Dick dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. He slowly began to dial the number that Barbara had written on the paper. He traced the paper heart she drew with his finger as he waited for her to pick up on the other end.

* * *

End :)

See? it was cute huh? worth reading? i sure hope so!

I write my best stories when i have no idea where i am going with them!

And aren't we all happy i wrote a relatively long story again? I am! : )

I liked writing about these two at this age! They are so cute at this age!

Please leave comments and reviews, but please, no rude commentary! Thank you!


End file.
